I Just Can't Live A Lie
by MuSiCiS4LiFe
Summary: Marthie.Oneshot.I suck at Summaries,I apologize.Lol.Hope u enjoy & please Review! Thanks.


(**A/N:**_ I felt like getting back into writing _7Th Heaven _ Fanfics,soo.. Here we go! Just an idea I had,not sure if it'll be a _Oneshot_ or an actual _Story_, yet. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes,(__**Grammer,Characters,flashbacks,etc.**__) Its been awhile since I've written _7Th Heaven . _Well,hope ya'll enjoy & please. _Review! )

Martin walked into the Camden's Kitchen,and saw his bestfriend,Ruthie Camden sitting at the counter,doing homework. He smiled,seeing her and closed the backdoor,and walked up to her sitting down. Ruthie looked up and surprised,said.

"Oh. Hey,Martin.. This is a surprise. What brings you here?." He grinned and said.

"Missed my bestfriend... Whats been going on?." Her heart skipped. Alot,had happened in the last year.

(**Flashback *When Martin tells her Sandy's pregnant***.)

_The backdoor opened,and in walked someone who hadn't been around much. It was night time. He walked inside and saw her. Ruthie was putting dishes away,after the Thanksgiving dinner. He walked up to her and said,_

_"..Hey,Ruthie..". She grinned and stopped putting the dishes away; She said,_

_"Hey.. You missed dinner." He nodded. He said._

_"I know,I'm um.. I'm sorry." She said._

_"Well,my Mom made you a plate,do you want it?" He nodded,_

_"Sure." She took the plate out of the Fridge and heated it. While it heated,they talked. Ruthie asked,_

_"Soo... Hows life? We never see you,anymore. Since you moved in with your dad." He smiled,sadly._

_"Yeah,I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with him.. He's never home,though." She smirked. She asked._

_"He still gone on Sundays?" He nodded. She said,laughing._

_"I still say hes a Spy." Martin rolled his eyes and said._

_"And,so does half this family!" They shared a laugh. It got quiet,again. Martin said._

_"Look,Ruthie. I actually didn't come over to eat. I came over,because I.. I,need to talk too you." She nodded. She asked,_

_"Okay.. About what?" He sighed. He knew,this would be extremely hard and would hit her like a ton of bricks. He said._

_"You know.. Sandy? Simon and Rose's friend?" She nodded. He went on,_

_"Well.. Remember when I went to visit them,over the summer? To look at Simon's College?" She nodded again. She said._

_"Yeah,I do. What about it?" He closed his eyes. When he re-opened them,he said._

_"One night,we all went out for Pizza.. And,well... One thing lead to another and... Sandy and I.. Slept together." She had a feeling,that this wasn't 'everything'. She said,crossing her arms over her chest._

_"There's more,isn't there?" He nodded. He said._

_"Ruthie... You know how,she came with Simon and Rose,to Church that one Sunday?" Ruthie nodded. Martin said,_

_"Well,she actually came to talk too me. Ruthie.." Ruthie asked,getting worried._

_"Martin.. What'd you do? What happened? Why wouldn't she leave you alone that day?" He looked around. He put his hand down onto the counter,and looked down,saying._

_"She's... She's pregnant,Ruthie." It felt as if her whole world,has just crashed. Collided,if you will. She heard something stop. She could have sworn,it was her heart. It was only the Microwave. _

_She said,_

_"What?" Martin said._

_"I'm sorry." Ruthie shook her head. She said._

_"Get out." Tears formed in her eyes. He looked down at her and said._

_"Ruthie.." She said,with more force,_

_"Get out! Just get out!" He didn't move. She started pounding her fists against his chest. He grabbed ahold of her,hugging her to his chest. aaathey moved backwards somewhat. She eventually gave up,and let herself sink into his chest,allowing her tears to flow freely._

_(_**Flashback Ends (A/N: I know this is mixing 2 episodes into one,I'm ,I'm sorry for the A/N into the middle of chapter.) **).

Martin waved his hand infront of her face. He said,taking a bite of a Cookie.

"Hello? Earth to Ruthie!" She snapped out of the daydream and back into reality. She looked up and said,standing up.

"I'm sorry.. Um actually. I've got a ton of homework to do." Martin nodded. Ruthie could have sworn,she saw disappointment in his eyes,but if it was there,it was gone within minutes of being there. He said,

"Okay.. I'll catch you later,then?" She nodded and went upstaires,leaving Martin alone in the Kitchen to do whatever. She turned on '_I Just Can't Live A Lie'._

She softly sang along with Carrie's voice..

'_Maybe turning my back would be that much easier._

_'Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange._

_But I can't watch you walk away._

_Can I forget what it feels like to touch you?_

_And all the good times that we've been through?_

_Could I wake up without you everyday?_

_Would I let you walk away?_

_No,I can't learn to live without_

_And I can't give up on us now._

_Oh,I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_I promise not to miss you_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I'd fail,cause I,I just can't live a lie.'_

(**A/N: **_The song is '_I Just Can't Live A Lie' - Carrie Underwood._ I __DO NOT OWN THE SONG,all rights belong to their rightful owners! No copyright infringement intended! __ Hope you enjoyed! Please __**Review!**_)


End file.
